1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a broadcasting receiver and a method of transmitting/receiving a broadcasting signal, and more particularly, to a method of transmitting/receiving a broadcasting signal via an Internet protocol (IP) and a broadcasting receiver for receiving the broadcasting signal.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A conventional television (TV) system transmits contents, which are manufactured by a broadcasting station, via a transmission medium such as terrestrial, cable or satellite broadcast, and a user views a broadcasting signal transmitted via the transmission medium using a receiver.
However, in addition to the existing analog broadcast, as digital TV technology has been developed and has come into wide use, a service including a variety of contents such as real-time broadcast, contents on demand (CoD), games or news can be provided to the user using a home Internet network as well as the existing transmission medium.
Examples of the provision of the service using the Internet network include an Internet protocol TV (IPTV) system. The IPTV system provides information services, moving picture contents and broadcast to the TV receiver using a very high speed Internet network. The IPTV system can receive a service including moving pictures and broadcasting contents using the Internet network. An IP-based wired/wireless network may be used as the Internet network. The IPTV system is similar to the cable or satellite broadcast in that a service including contents such as a video signal is provided, but is characterized in that bi-directional communication is possible. The IPTV system allows the user to view a desired service at his/her convenient time, unlike the terrestrial, cable or satellite broadcast.
Meanwhile, in the IPTV system, a rating criterion of the contents provided by a service provider may be changed. However, in a case where broadcasting contents provided to a broadcasting receiver are blocked according to a predetermined rating criterion, if the rating criterion is changed, the contents may not be blocked according to the intention of the user.